Predicting the Unexpected
by whirlwinds of watercolours
Summary: Marlene McKinnon's life at Hogwarts is far from surprising. Even when she has graduated, her life is a constant cycle of predicting the unexpected and watching it happen before her eyes. Maybe Divination did do some good, after all.


**Summary: Marlene McKinnon's life at Hogwarts is far from surprising. Even when she has graduated, her life is a constant cycle of predicting the unexpected and watching it happen before her eyes. Maybe Divination did do some good, after all.**

**Rating: T, just because I feel like making it a T.**

**Word Count: 1174**

**Written For: GGE: The Painted Ladyx; Hunger Games Competition**

**A/N: Finally, a half-decent story I manage to scavenge together from the bits of information in my brain. My thanks go to _Emma Quinn_!**

* * *

It all starts in an ordinary Divination class when you can find nowhere else to sit.

Coupled with your lack of awareness of the passing time and the crowds of students in the hallways, it was no surprise that you were late for the class. Taking into account the fact that you, a person with an intense dislike for any kind of legwork, were required to climb seven flights of stairs as well, it was a natural reaction to stumble into the empty seat that was closest to you and catch your breath.

However, it seems that luck has deserted you that day, for you find yourself sitting with a Slytherin, of all people.

You immediately spring out of your seat, trying desperately to find another empty seat, preferably next to someone with the familiar blue tie – even scarlet and yellow would have been welcome with open arms, but alas, it seems that the only available chair in the room is occupied by yourself.

Resigning to the cruel twist of fate, you sit down again and try to make the most of the situation. That's what you do best, after all.

Plastering a big smile on your face, you turn to the Slytherin boy next to you. A furrowed brow and a sneer of the lips are sent back at you. With his aristocratic features, trademark dark brown hair neatly groomed, and light grey eyes, you immediately know he is a Black.

_Be social_, the little voice in your head sounding suspiciously like your old-fashioned mother tells you.

"Hi," you greet cheerfully, but perhaps you're a little bit nervous as your voice is several pitches higher than usual. Either you're not used to interacting with people from other houses, or you've always had a fear of how calm and collected Slytherins were, but whatever the cause is, the truth is that you're still nervous.

"Hello," he greets back politely, his lips barely twitching into a smile at all. You don't get to say anything else to your new partner before the professor begins his lecture.

And that's how, in a smoky-scented Divination classroom on a blazing afternoon, you meet Regulus Black.

* * *

Seating arrangements hardly change after the first lesson – partially due to the fact that there was always a scuffle for the clever ones – and after some time, you have to admit he's not quite bad for a desk partner after all.

It takes a while, obviously, but by the end of the fourth month he has more or less opened up. Surprisingly, there's more in common between the two of you than you'd like to believe, and soon enough you even admit that you've started looking forward to those dreaded Divination classes, locked up in a high tower at an obscure corner of the school.

You learn that you two shared a belief that Divination was a useless class, and both of you were forced to take it up due to the insistence of your parents. Both of you adore Ancient Runes, although you are sitting with different people in that class. Both of you come from highly respected pureblood families with the weight of your parents' expectations on your shoulders, too.

So it is no surprise when, at the end of third year, he asks you out and you say yes.

He takes you out to one of those posh shops in Hogsmeade and you don't protest, even though secretly you prefer the Three Broomsticks, with its cheery interior and the taste of the warm, sweet Butterbeer sliding down your throat, contrasting with the cool air of springtime. But instead, you just smile graciously and accept everything that came in your way with an air of polite friendliness, because that's what you are trained to do.

* * *

By the start of fourth year, you two make it official.

Likewise, it isn't a surprise.

* * *

To be honest, nothing comes as much of a surprise anymore.

Your entire life at Hogwarts has already been mapped out and foretold for you. Life at Hogwarts isn't much of an adventure anymore, not like when you first came here and everything was foreign and new. Even the little icy fingers of war trying to penetrate through the castle walls have been predicted, so when rising rumours of Slytherins already becoming Death Eaters while still at school reach you, you pay them no heed because deep down, you already knew and had been expecting it.

When he looks at you with guilty eyes as the moonlight shines upon the telltale mark on his skin, you merely tiptoe to match the tall figure of him and kiss his lips until the guilt melts away from his features.

* * *

After you graduate from school, it's no surprise when James Potter comes knocking at the door one day wanting you to join the Order of the Phoenix to fight against the rising threat.

You refuse, because even though your family supports them, how can you betray Regulus?

He leaves with a disappointed expression, but you know that it's too late, too late now that war can reach you even in your safe hiding place from the world.

When Regulus comes back to your shared flat from another of his business trips, he knows, no matter how hard you try to conceal it from him.

_I never meant for this to happen… it's all Potter's fault… of course I have no intention of joining them… I don't care what my family thinks, all that matters is you! _You argue for what seems to be hours before he finally gives up and leaves you standing, all alone in the flat staring after his retreating back. You wait, and wait, and wait for him to turn around and say sorry and make everything okay again.

But he doesn't come back.

* * *

The pain is sharp, brutal at first, but you've been expecting it so after a while it doesn't hurt so much anymore.

As a way of distracting yourself, you take up Potter's offer to become a temporary member, even though it pains you to do it. But the exhilaration that comes with the Death Eater raids makes your blood speed and your cheeks have a rosy tint again, so you suppose, it is somewhat worth it.

* * *

Eventually, you make yourself a well known and dangerous member of the Order of the Phoenix, so it's no surprise when there's a Death Eater raid in your own house.

It _did _come as a surprise when you find yourself facing the wrong end of _his _wand.

_You're so naïve_, you berate yourself, torn between laughing and crying. _Did you really think he was going to be your friend after everything that happened?_

You didn't, but you never thought he was going to kill you either.

Your wand is in your hand – he's muttering out the spell – the Death Eaters are anticipating – your mother's lying dead – quick, raise your wand – run, you stupid girl, run – green light – too late, too late –

You're glad to welcome darkness when it greets you.


End file.
